


The Krogan Chronicles – The Mediator

by raptor4d4



Series: The Krogan Chronicles [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Negotiations, Orgy, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all krogan clans have agreed to the united war effort.  Some grudges run deep.  Given the krogan's enormous respect for Shepard, Admiral Hackett has asked the Commander to help with negotiations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Chronicles – The Mediator

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist known as Shitty Horsey. Thank you Horsey for creating this and for letting me use it in my work!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Krogan Chronicles – The Mediator **

In a ruined building on Tuchanka Commander Shepard stood in front of a portable QEC. A hologram of Admiral Hackett flickered before her as she finished giving the Admiral an update.

**Hackett:** “Commander, I want to thank you again for doing this. I know you have a lot to do already but Clan Uvan has been incredibly stubborn…”

Shepard, Wrex and Mordin had successfully cured the genophage. Wrex and Eve have been using this miracle to rally all the krogan clans under one banner so that they may face the Reapers and eventually join the galaxy as one united species. Unfortunately there were still a few holdouts.

Clan Uvan is one of the largest krogan clans. They control a large chunk of Tuchanka and have a sizable army. They would be invaluable in the war but also dangerous if left alone. The krogan could not fully commit to the war unless they allied with Clan Urdnot. Unfortunately the current Uvan leader, Uvan Garvek, was an old friend of Wrex’s father. He did not take the news of his friend’s death at Wrex’s hand easily…

Realizing how important this situation is the Alliance sent in negotiators to mediate the peace talks. All of them failed and more than a few went home with serious injuries. Admiral Hackett had no choice but to call in the one person he knew the krogan would respect: Commander Shepard. And based on Shepard’s latest reports, she was making incredible progress.

**Hackett:** “I have no idea how you’re doing it Shepard but it sounds like an alliance between the two clans is just around the corner.”

**Shepard:** “I’m hopeful, Admiral. I’ve found a way to keep the krogan, um… _calm_ during the negotiations. If we’re lucky this will be the last meeting and we can finally focus on the Reapers.”

**Hackett:** “I look forward to your next report, Shepard. Hackett out.”

The QEC flickered off. Shepard heard the sound of a shuttle flying by overhead. Moments later a krogan came in.

**Krogan:** “Clan Uvan is here. Wrex says he’ll meet you in the meeting chamber.”

**Shepard:** “Go on ahead. I need to get ready…”

The atmosphere in the meeting chamber was tense to say the least. Wrex and Garvek both brought an entourage of their best men, both as bodyguards and a show of strength. They glared and growled at each other. Weapons were not allowed here but some still instinctively reached for where their weapons would be holstered, signaling their desire to kill the other.

Krogan meetings always started like this. Always lots of intimidation and death threats. Maybe not the best way to begin peace talks but Shepard always managed to calm them down…

The krogan stopped growling when they heard a door open. The door slid open and Shepard entered the room…completely nude.

She strolled past the krogan with her head held high. She felt no shame. She felt no embarrassment knowing that all these krogan were quietly eying her naked human figure as she glided past. If anything, it made her a little wet.

The krogan parted to make way for their mediator. When she reached the center of the chamber she found Wrex and Garvek still glaring at each other…and also naked. Shepard clapped her hands to get their attention.

**Shepard:** “Okay, people! Let’s pick up where we left off yesterday.”

Both the clan leaders nodded in agreement. They were anxious to pick up where they left off…

Wrex lay on the ground on his back. Shepard climbed on top of him and smiled down at her old friend. She reached back and took hold of his cock. She was always amazed by the size of it, never grew tired of its warmth in her hand. She took his cock and pressed the tip against her pussy. She was already becoming very wet. She smiled at Wrex and teased him a bit, rubbing the tip against her pussy until it was soaked with her juices. When she was finally ready she winked at Wrex and stuck it in.

Shepard moaned loudly as his huge cock slid inside her. She was quite used to krogan cock by now so her body took its huge size with ease. Wrex moaned as well as he felt it sliding in. Glad to see her friend feeling so good, she tightened herself up to make him feel even better. Wrex chuckled at Shepard but his smile disappeared when he saw Garvek looming over her. The old warlord was not about to be left out. He grabbed Shepard’s ass and did not wait for her to give the OK. He pressed his cock against her asshole and forced it inside. Shepard screamed and her face contorted with pain as the two krogan double-penetrated her.

This is how Shepard has mediated the negotiations. The reason many krogan meetings end in violence is because the frustrations of negotiation become too much and they let it out on each other’s’ faces. Shepard came up with the idea to let them use her body as an outlet for their frustrations. From the start of the meeting to the finish they would fuck her relentlessly. If one of the clan leaders became too frustrated they could just fuck her harder. She would not refuse. She would not tell them they couldn’t do something. She let them do whatever they wanted to her.

The last meeting ended with Shepard getting her first krogan double-penetration. The meeting ran late and the clan leaders needed time to consider the terms of a newly drafted agreement. And a good thing too because having two krogan cocks inside her at once was quickly becoming too much for Shepard. But now she had time to prepare herself and she was able to maintain her focus.

Wrex started moving, sliding his cock in and out of her pussy. Garvek did the same and thrust his cock as deep into her asshole as he could get it. Shepard did her best to maintain her composure and her sanity as she began the meeting.

**Shepard:** “Now then—ah! Have you both reviewed the terms of—oh! The new agreement? Eeh!”

**Garvek:** “I have! And they’re completely unacceptable!”

Garvek moved his hips faster, thrusting his cock even deeper inside Shepard. Shepard tightened her fists to try and maintain her concentration, her expression an odd mixture of pain and pleasure.

**Wrex:** “What’s your problem this time, Garvek?”

Wrex picked up the pace as well. Talking with Garvek was always very upsetting for him. Shepard took several deep breaths as Wrex’s cock touched the deepest parts of her womb.

**Garvek:** “You want us to send almost all our troops off-planet to fight?! We’ll be almost defenseless!”

**Wrex:** “Tuchanka will never be defenseless! Several of the smaller clans will stay behind to bolster our defenses. If Reapers show up they’ll still have a hell of a fight on their hands.”

Garvek roared in anger. He grabbed Shepard under her legs and lifted her up. Wrex’s cock whipped out of her as she flew up. Garvek held her up under her legs and continued to fuck her asshole with great intensity. Shepard’s legs were spread wide. Everyone in the room could see her fully exposed body as the clan leader vented his frustrations on Shepard’s asshole. Her arms hung limp at her sides, too weak from the pleasure to put up any sort of a fight. Her tits bounced with each thrust and she came several times, squirting her juices all over the floor. The krogan watched in awe at Garvek having his way with her.

**Garvek:** “And what’s to stop these smaller clans from trying to take some of our territory while most of our troops are away?! How do I know this isn’t a trick to weaken Clan Uvan so you and the rest of your ‘allies’ can wipe us out?!”

Wrex roared in anger as well. He quickly got up and grabbed Shepard. He steadied her and rammed his cock back into her pussy. Shepard opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her eyes began to roll back into her head as Wrex grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard.

**Wrex:** “This isn’t the old days, Garvek! This isn’t like the days when you and my father fought the other clans! We need to unite or our race will fall, genophage or no!”

For the next thirty minutes the clan leaders continued to bicker and argue, all the while with Shepard literally stuck in the middle. Not that she cared. She tried to keep up with the negotiations but it was difficult with two cocks inside of her.

The tensions between the two clan leaders began to subside after they both came inside her. They removed their cocks and placed Shepard back down on the ground. Her feet were too weak to hold her up and she quickly collapsed. The cum of the two clan leaders pooled between her legs and she got an idea. She motioned for them both to come closer. She took a cock in each hand and stroked them as best she could. They were both too big to wrap her hands around them completely but she did her best. She would alternate licking each krogan’s cock while offering up suggestions and advice to the negotiations.

**Shepard:** “Garvek. _*lick*_ Sooner or later you’re going to need to take things on faith. _*lick**slurp_ * Or else you’re going to find yourself alone. _*lick*_ Against the Reapers or all the other united krogan clans. _*lick*_ Your clan is powerful. _*lick**slurp*_ But not powerful enough to face those odds alone.”

Next she turned to Wrex.

**Shepard:** “Wrex. _*lick**lick_ * Garvek also makes a good point. _*slurp*_ If too many of his troops are sent off-world Tuchanka’s defenses may be too weak. _*lick**slurp*_ Perhaps an agreement could be made where a few more Uvan troops can stay behind? _*lick*_ ”

It was hard to argue with a naked woman holding your dick in her hands. The negotiations resumed but with a much more civil tone.

Shepard kept stroking their cocks and alternating between licking them. Meanwhile she kept her eyes on the crowd around them. She could tell the krogan were getting…anxious. Seeing their leaders fuck Shepard was making them all horny. A few kept placing their hands on their crotch plates. No doubt they were becoming very uncomfortable.

Shepard kept her eye on one krogan in particular. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her. He was breathing heavily as his eyes slowly worked their way up and down her body, eying her breasts and dripping pussy. His trembling hand was inching closer and closer to his crotch plate. Clearly he was planning to remove it and try to join the clan leaders in fucking her.

That would be a very bad idea. She needed to focus all her energy on Wrex and Garvek. She needed to keep their frustration levels to a minimum. She was barely managing right now and if a third krogan joined in she feared it could hurt the negotiations. So far the krogan had been antsy during the negotiations but managed to keep their hands to themselves. But the negotiations had been going on for some time now. A man, even a krogan, could only take so much…

Fortunately Shepard had a plan for this contingency. She licked Wrex’s cock a few more times. As she turned her head to give Garvek a few licks Shepard whistled very sharply. And just in time. The krogan finally ripped off his crotch plate and his huge erect cock shot out like a rod. He took hold of it and charged. The krogan panted heavily as he moved, anxious to ram his cock straight down Shepard’s throat, anxious to let loose everything he had built up the past few days.

But before he could reach her the krogan skidded to a halt after a blue blur suddenly flashed in front of him. He looked around to figure out what it was. All of a sudden he felt something very warm and soft wrapped around his cock. The krogan looked down and saw Liara on her knees, naked and giving the krogan a tittyfuck with her very ample cleavage. Her huge blue tits wrapped easily around the krogan’s massive member. She pressed on them softly and moved them up and down, sensually massaging his cock. Liara looked up at the krogan and smiled seductively. She winked at him and licked the tip of his cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip, coating it in her saliva. She sucked on the tip for a moment and then began sliding it into her mouth. The krogan moaned uncontrollably as the asari simultaneously gave him a blowjob and a tittyfuck. This wasn’t what he had planned but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain!

Shepard watched them with a smile but unbeknownst to her another krogan was slowly sneaking up behind her. He had his eye on her ass and was anxious to sample the asshole his clan leader loved so much. But before he could get close there was a small flash of light in front of him. He blinked a few times as a nude Kasumi de-cloaked in front of him. Kasumi smiled at the krogan as she turned around and stuck her ass out. She gave her ass a little shake as she offered it to the krogan for him to use.

The krogan grabbed her ass and rammed his cock into her asshole. Kasumi held back a squeal of delight, not wanting to interrupt the negotiations. Kasumi’s ass cheeks jiggled as the krogan moved his hips and thrust his cock deep inside her. She held out her arms and the krogan grabbed them. He pulled back on her arms so he could pull her back farther and ram his cock even deeper inside her.

Two more krogan stood nervously off to the side. This was becoming a very awkward situation. They watched Shepard having sex with the clan leaders. She was still on her knees giving them handjobs but as the negotiations went on the clan leaders moved closer and closer until their cocks were almost touching. Shepard had them both aimed at her open mouth as she stroked them with as much speed and intensity as she could. When the clan leaders finally came they fired huge amounts of cum all over her face. A lot of it got caught in her mouth but there was just too much of it. The rest covered her face and poured down onto her breasts. She swirled the cum around in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing and proceeding to lick up the cum still on the tips of their cocks.

The two krogan shifted their gaze next to Liara. The krogan already came, leaving her face and breasts covered in his cum. But she was still giving him a tittyfuck and licking up all the cum she could. Kasumi was still getting it in her ass. She leaned against a wall while the krogan held up one of her legs while pounding her. The two krogan were in awe of the orgy that was brewing…and of the naked woman standing in front of them both.

Ashley Williams stood tall and proud before the two krogan, hands on her hips and her legs spread. She had a confident smile on her face but some of her cum was already slowly running down her legs. Ashley’s smile grew wider and she gave the two krogan the finger. They looked at each other. They’ve had plenty of dealings with humans. They knew what that gesture meant. But it was the first time they had seen it used as an invitation rather than an insult. They turned back to Ashley, smiled and made their move.

For the first krogan Ashley bent over and spread open her pussy. The krogan slid his finger in and felt around her insides. She closed her eyes and smiled as he finger-fucked her. The krogan withdrew his dripping wet finger and gave it a lick. This human tasted good…

Unable to wait any longer the krogan took his cock and stuck in in her pussy. Ashley did not make a sound and outwardly did not seemed phased but inside she was screaming with happiness and ecstasy. As the first krogan started pounding her she opened her eyes and saw the second. He had his cock in his hand and seemed unsure where to stick it. Ashley leaned forward and opened her mouth. She rested her hands on the krogan’s hips and took his cock in her mouth. She sucked his cock with a passion as the other krogan worked on her pussy.

Each clan leader brought three bodyguards with them. Liara and Kasumi were occupying one apiece. Ashley was working on two. That left two krogan who could interfere with the negotiations…

But these krogan weren’t in the mood to do much of anything. Both of them stood off to the side. They both appeared spaced out, staring at the ceiling with dreamy looks on their faces…as their rock hard cocks glowed with a soft blue light.

Samara stood naked in front of the krogan. Her hands glowed as she used her biotics to pleasure the two krogan. With very subtle hand gestures Samara pleased the two krogan with varying levels of pleasure. Their cocks tingled and it felt like large, strong hands were giving them the best handjobs of their lives. Samara watched them both as she pondered her next move. She would play with them until they came. Whoever would cum last would receive the honor of being fucked by her first. Both krogan struggled to enjoy themselves but keep themselves from cumming. Both of them wanted the first taste of this asari’s azure.

But unbeknownst to Samara, however, another krogan had snuck into the room. This krogan guard and his varren were patrolling outside the meeting chamber when he heard the sounds of the orgy. He just had to investigate. His jaw hung open as he watched Samara pleasure her two krogan and his eyes were fixed on her ass. He knew he really should turn around and leave but he just couldn’t do it. Instead he dropped his varren’s leash, ripped off his crotch plate and grabbed Samara. She was surprised by the sudden appearance of this krogan and even more surprised when he forced his cock into her ass. She tightened her hands as his cock went in, causing her to tighten her biotic hold on the other krogan cocks. The krogan actually enjoyed it. They yelled from pleasure while Samara tried to regain her control and composure. The interloper had a tight grip on her waist and relentlessly pounded her ass. Samara did not wish to release her biotic hold on the other two krogan so she had no choice but to take it.

The ordinarily calm and collected Samara was undergoing a small crisis. She was trying to concentrate on her biotics but she had a huge cock in her ass. And it felt damn good! Samara’s hands kept twitching, causing her biotics to flare up and subside at random times. The krogan she was pleasuring were on a roller-coaster ride of pleasure and the interloper was having the time of his life. Samara began to moan uncontrollably as she felt herself nearing an orgasm. She could feel the interloper’s cock between to twitch in her ass. He was about to cum!

Samara tried to control herself but it was no good. She came just as the interloper shot his load in her ass. The other two krogan came at the exact same time as well. Samara collapsed as the interloper removed his cock and she released her biotic grip on the other two krogan. She panted as she regained her composure. She could feel the interloper’s cum oozing out of her ass and she could see the krogan cum sprayed all over the floor. Samara looked up and saw the three krogan looming over her. Samara had agreed to let the last krogan to cum to fuck her first. Problem is she now had three krogan to deal with and all three of them came at the exact same time.

Samara never allowed herself to break a promise if she could avoid it. She had only one choice…

Samara moaned loudly as she sucked the interloper’s cock. Meanwhile the other two krogan fucked her ass and pussy just like the clan leaders did to Shepard at the start of the meeting. This was the only way to keep her promise.

Wrex and Garvek once again had Shepard sandwiched between them as they negotiated, this time with Wrex fucking her asshole and Garvek fucking her pussy. Shepard wrapped her arms around Garvek’s neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he and Wrex continued their negotiations. Shepard had stopped paying attention. She smiled as she watched her backup in action.

She had requested they assist her in the negotiations just in case the krogan bodyguards got too rowdy. It really didn’t take much to convince them to help. They weren’t needed during the earlier negotiations and confessed to Shepard they were getting impatient. Shepard was very glad they got to see some action before the negotiations concluded…

And conclude they did.

An acceptable compromise was reached between Wrex and Garvek and the two old enemies left the meeting chamber laughing and celebrating with their men…while leaving Shepard and the others on the floor.

Shepard lay face down on the floor, listening to the sounds of the departing krogan and feeling the copious amounts of cum ooze out of her holes. Overall she was quite pleased by the outcome. The krogan were happy and she had a hell of a good fuck. She opened her eyes and rested her chin on her arms. She smiled as she saw the state of her companions.

Samara was completely passed out. She lay on her back, her body covered in cum and with a very rare smile on her face as she slept. Liara was leaning against a wall. Her face and breasts were covered in cum. Slowly she would scoop some of the cum up with her fingers and even more slowly lick them clean. Thought the bodyguards had left with their clan leaders the interloper remained. He lay on his back while Kasumi rode him cowgirl style. She only got it in the ass before and she wasn’t going to leave until she got a good pussy fuck. And as for Ashley…

In all the excitement the interloper forgot all about the varren he brought with him. But the varren was not about to be left out. After Ashley’s krogan released her she ended up on all fours. She stayed there for a while with the intent to just catch her breath and move on. But before she could the varren found her and mounted her. It took her by surprise to feel a new cock inside of her but she eventually decided to just go with the flow. She had already experienced being a krogan fuck toy. Why not try being a varren bitch?

Shepard held back a small laugh as she watched Ashley get fucked with a surprising look of happiness on her face. Her work complete, Shepard activated her omni-tool and pressed a button. She then crawled over to Ashley and whispered in her friend’s ear.

**Shepard, whispering:** “I’m next…”

Admiral Hackett watched through the observation deck window of his ship as numerous supply vessels flew past to deliver valuable materials to the Crucible. As Hackett pondered the laundry list of problems and tasks he would need to deal with today, his omni-tool beep. He had received a message.

Hackett opened the message and breathed a rare sigh of relief. It was from Shepard. The negotiations were a success. More krogan troops were on the way.

He closed his omni-tool and went back to looking out the window, this time with a smile on his face. Shepard was not only a miracle-worker but she was a hell of a diplomat! Alliance negotiators could learn a lot from her!

Maybe after the war is over he can convince her to teach her methods to a class of negotiators? Whatever techniques she was using, Hackett had a feeling the galaxy would be a much more peaceful place if they were more widely used.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
